


One Night

by book_chic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: What happens when One Night changes your whole world.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The "First" Night

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I have finally finished the first chapter of this story after not writing anything for like a good year. I’ve had half of this wrote for literally at least a year and a half. So hopefully it isn’t to terrible. But as always let me know if you guys want more, I still have more planned for it just hope that I keep my inspiration up to continue it. And hopefully its not another year before the second part comes out lol. And as always it is also posted on my groups tumblr https://rudemaidenswrite.tumblr.com/

“Haha Dean you’re crazy.” You say laughing as you fumble with the key card for the door to your room.

“And why am I crazy sweetheart?” He says with a smile leaning against the hood of the impala. It was a good thing the two of you had left it at the motel because neither of you were in the condition to drive after your night out at the bar. 

“You’re crazy because that blonde chick was totally wanting to take you home with her duh.” You say as you drop the key yet again. 

“Nah.” Dean says walking up to grab your key off the ground, you just give him a look. “Ok so she did but who doesn’t look at all this.” He says spreading his arms out and doing a little spin. Sober Dean would have never been caught dead doing that. 

“Yeah, yeah, ya got the Winchester good looks, don’t get cocky. But really why didn’t you go with her she was basically throwing herself at you.” You question as he slips the key card in the door opening it. 

“Well I had a very pretty…” He starts as you begin to slip past him into the room. “Pretty…” He takes a deep breath as you slide past him.

“Pretty what?” You say with a smile standing in front of Dean, the light from a car driving by illuminating your face.

“You.” Dean says moments before leaning forward his lips crashing into yours. Your beer fogged brain takes a moment to register before you throw your arms around his neck as he shuts the door with his foot stumbling forward a bit.  
You chuckle as you separate for a breath. Before he attacks your mouth again as the two of you walk backwards towards the bed. You in a moment of clarity turn him around so he hits the bed first. Shoving him backwards so he is sitting on the bed you smile at him as he grabs at your hips trying to pull you closer to him. You playfully smack his hands away as you grab the hem of your tight tank top and slowly slip it over your head.

“Hmmm… don’t tease me sweetheart.” Dean says looking you over. 

Not even thinking that your just in a boring t-shirt bra, that would normally bother you if you got sexy with someone. Dean however didn’t seem to care one way or another his eyes were lust blown as he stared at you. He swallows as you nod your head towards him.

“Your turn.” You say motioning to his shirt.

Dean rips his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor to the side. You take a small step towards him closing the gap between the two of you and slowly slipping down his body before you are on your knees in front of him. You fumble with his belt not able to get it off without his help, he chuckles a bit as he moves your hands and he unbuckles his belt struggling with it a little bit himself. While your watching him, you pull his boots off his feet and he stands sliding his pants and boxer briefs. Springing to attention you smile as you lean forward slipping your hand around the base ready to take his hardening member into your mouth.

Slipping your mouth around him you hollow your cheeks taking him as deep as you possibly can. Your hand taking care of the part you can’t fit in your mouth. Dean lets out a deliciously needy moan, and slips one hand into your hair. You look up at him through lidded eyes as you continue to bob your head going at a torturously slow pace. You smile around him as you meet his gaze and he lets out a deep groan and starts to lean his head back. 

“Fuuuuuck…...” He moans out as he starts to fall backwards onto the bed ,slipping out of your grasp and your mouth in the process, unable to stay standing any longer not only from the alcohol, but also from the intense feeling of lust that has been running through him since you started. “Shit” He says as he lands on the bed leaning up on his elbows to look to where you still sat on your knees. You just look up at him with a sly grin as you start to stand up. 

Slipping your hands down your stomach until your hands hit the button on your pants you stand and you fumble with the zipper, before finally slipping your jeans and underwear down your legs. You step towards the bed tripping over your pile of clothes in the process, you plop down on the bed, you and Dean start laughing at your misstep. As soon as the two of you calm down Dean leans up over you kissing your lips once again before slowly slipping down your body focusing on your nipples for a moment before going even lower.

You started writhing under his touch as your very alcohol induced mind encouraged you to do something you never had the courage to do sober. Something you had only ever dreamt about, something that you have wanted for along time but had never verbalized, well at least not until that night.  
Damn Alcohol, you thought to yourself as that night went through your mind once again. God that had been what almost one no two months since that fateful night. Ugh get yourself together (Y/N) you need to focus.  
Focus…. Focus…. you try and fail as your mind returns to the memory or at least to what happened afterwards. 

Shit, shit, shit. You think to yourself as you walk around the bed quietly picking up your clothes from the pile where you removed them last night when you and Dean… Ugh me and Dean, this so can’t happen! Fuck! You silently scream as you stub your toe. You freeze looking over to Dean’s sleeping frame as his breathing stopped. You stood absolutely still until a second later, the longest second of my damn life, when he started breathing normally again you started moving again putting your clothes back on as quickly as possible grabbing your duffle bag and quietly slipping out the door and heading to the nearest bus stop.  
“It never works between hunters.” You say under your breath as the bus doors shut behind you as you climb on board. Looking back, you take your seat on the bus as it drives of into the sunrise. A silent tear slips down your face as you leave what had become your whole life behind passed out in a cheap motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a year in between parts but a couple months, so not to terrible. But anyways this is part two, I hope y’all like it. It kinda feels like its a bit all over the place but its really the only way I could get the story going in the way I wanted it to. Let me know what y'all think.

-3 Months later in Wolsey, South Dakota -

“FBI.” You say flashing your badge at the woman sitting behind the desk, before slipping it back into the inner pocket of your suit jacket. 

“How can I help you agent…. Jett.” The woman says as she scrunches up her nose at you while chewing her gum obnoxiously.

“I’m here to see the two bodies you’ve got in case number 982634. They might be in connection that we are currently investigating, you were supposed to be informed of me coming to look at them.” You say getting to the point.  
“Oh yeah it looks like you’re on the list, let me just buzz you back and if you go straight back it’s the last door on your left.” She says nodding to the door before pushing a button unlocking the door to the back.

You nod at her as you head through the door walking back to the room she said. Walking back there you pass several other people all giving you a nod as they walk by till you get to the last door. You knock before being called in. When you get in there is an older gentleman siting at a desk typing away.   
“You must be agent Jett. I ‘m Doctor Steve Stevenson, yes I know the names a bit crazy but eh what am I gonna do.” He chuckles to himself as he turns back to the computer and looks as if he is logging off. “So, I have the three bodies you were coming to look at.”

“Three? I was told there were only two bodies.”

“We got a new one in late last night. I just got finished going over it a few minutes ago. It seemed like it might be the same type of case as the other two. So, I figured you might want to look at it too.” He says as he leads you over to the tables with the bodies on them. “Here they are, do you need anything from me or anything I could help you with.”

“Um… no thank you actually you’ve been very helpful so far. If I could just have a little while by myself, please the case I’m working on is highly classified.” You say as you pick up the notes he has laying by the tables and start to thumb through them.

“Yes of course if you need anything just use the phone and call extension 4675.” He says before turning and walking out the room.

Hmm… what a sweet old man. Too bad he doesn’t have a clue as to what he’s actually dealing with. Eh anyway let’s see if my hunch is correct. You shrug your shoulders as you continue to read the report. Nodding your head when you find what you’re looking for. Yep there it is no hearts in all three of them. Alright well let’s get the dirty part over and just double check. Rolling up your sleeves you pull some gloves on before removing part of the covering on the bodies. 

Reaching in you discover that there are indeed no hearts and it looks like it was clawed and bit out. Sighing to yourself you check the other two bodies before removing your gloves and tossing them in the trash Damn it I hate when I’m right about stuff like this. Fucking werewolves, and by the looks of the different sizes of marks, more than one. 

You look down groaning. There’s no way I’m going to be able to handle this on my own. Hopefully Bobbys got some people nearby he can send. Hell, I’m close enough he might volunteer to help. Ha you laugh to yourself, Lets hope not even Bobby Singer shouldn’t take on multiple werewolves. 

-A few towns over outside of Sioux Falls South Dakota -

“Bobby come on man tell me.” Dean grumbles, as he grabs a beer out of the fridge, and tosses one to his brother and Bobby.

“Boy! How many times do I gotta tell you, No!” Bobby says popping the cap of the bottle off and taking a long swig.

“But Bobby…” Dean starts before Bobby interrupts.

“Don’t make me repeat myself Dean. I said no I told her I wouldn’t tell you why she left.” Bobby continues as he takes yet another long swig. “That’s between you two to figure out. None of my busy to get in the middle of.” 

“He’s got a point Dean.” Sam nods toward Bobby.

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean responds, throwing his bottle cap at his brother. “You know you wanna know where she is too.” 

“Yeah I do, but she obviously doesn’t want us to know where she is, or she would have already contacted us by now.” Sam states as a phone starts to ring in the other room. 

Bobby heads out of the room to grab the phone mumbling under his breath. “Hello.” He says answering the phone.

-Back in Wolsey, South Dakota in your hotel room-

“Hey Bobby, Yeah its (Y/N). Yeah no I’m fine. I need some help with a case though.” You say into the phone.

“What do you need and where are you. I’ll see who I can get out to you as soon as I can.” Bobby responds.

“I’m in a real small town not to far from you actually. Wolsey.” You say looking at a map. “You ever hear of it?” 

“I can’t say that I have, but I see it here on the map.” Bobby looks at his map tracing a path to Wolsey, and then gets a smile on his face. “What exactly are you needing help with?”

“Hearts missing, multiple different sizes of claw and teeth marks.” You say nonchalantly.

“Werewolves.” He states.

“Werewolves.” 

“You know I think I got a couple of guys that could help you with the job and they’re only about 2 hours or so away from you.” He smiles.

“Alright hold on a minute.” You open a text on your phone and send Bobby the address of the suspected home of the werewolves, and your hotel into in case they want to meet there. “Alright Bobby I just sent you an address where I’m pretty sure the wolves are staying its some old farmhouse that’s been empty for a while, but when I went by there, I saw some sleeping bags and fresh food.” 

“Alright the boys will be there as soon as they can.” He says still grinning from ear to ear.

“Bobby?” You question.

“Yeah? What?”

“Never mind.” You say shaking your head not able to shake this strange feeling in your mind. “It’s nothing. I’ll be waiting for your people.” 

“Alright kid. Then why don’t you swing by the house afterwards. Its been awhile since I’ve seen ya.” 

“I know Bobby. I’ll try to swing by soon, alright. Talk to you soon, bye.” You hang up the phone and sigh. 

You really do wish you could see Bobby more often but the chance of running into him is just too high. 

-Back at Bobby’s-

“Boy’s, I have a case for you.”

“What have ya got Bobby.” Sam asks.

“An old friend of mine needs some help with a couple werewolves, a few towns over.” 

“Alright were on it.” Dean says knowing he’s not going to get any more information out of Bobby and would rather just throw himself into his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m kinda getting better at writing a little bit quicker, I actually would have finished sooner but my bf gave me some food when I was writing the other day lol. Anywho I hope y’all like this chapter let me know what ya think of it! :)

-Somewhere outside of Wolsey-

“So Bobby said someone needed help with a couple werewolves right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah he said something about missing hearts and multiple different sized claw marks.” Dean answered, as they speed down the road in the Impala.

“So we’re looking for at least two wolves then. But apparently, they already have a bean on where they think they’re staying. So that should hopefully make our job a little bit easier.”

“ Yeah and then we can try to contact Cas again and see if he can find (Y/N).” Dean says tapping his fingers along the steering wheel. “What?” He asks Sam as he sees him roll his eyes.

“Nothing.” He says holding his hands up. Dean gives him a look. “Look its just she doesn’t want to be found right.” 

“She’s our…friend Sammy you should be worried about her!”

“I am Dean ,but she seems fine she checks in with people that will tell us she’s ok, so we should just except that.” Sam says looking back at the directions to Wolsey, ignoring the glare that Dean was sending his way. 

Dean grumbles something to himself and proceeds to turn the music up, as they continue down the road. Sam ignores him, sure he missed her too but if she wanted to be left alone then he would respect that. Sighing he sees the sign for Wosley and put at it for Dean to make sure he makes the turn.

-Back In Wosley-  
You just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Who was Bobby sending that would already be that close, wait a minute it couldn’t be could it, he promised he wouldn’t tell him. God you hoped you were wrong, and you were just feeling this way since you were about to help with a hunt. Yeah it was definitely just nerves about the hunt.   
Shaking your head clear you pull into an abandoned lot that’s not to far from the werewolves house. Whoever Bobby was sending should be there soon, so you decide to lay back across the seat of your truck and relax until they got there. With a nice breeze blowing through the open windows you close your eyes and slowly drift into a memory.

“Fuuuuuck…...” He moans out as he starts to fall backwards onto the bed ,slipping out of your grasp and your mouth in the process, unable to stay standing any longer not only from the alcohol, but also from the intense feeling of lust that has been running through him since you started. “Shit” He says as he lands on the bed leaning up on his elbows to look to where you still sat on your knees. You just look up at him with a sly grin as you start to stand up. 

Slipping your hands down your stomach until your hands hit the button on your pants you stand, and you fumble with the zipper, before finally slipping your jeans and underwear down your legs. You step towards the bed tripping over your pile of clothes in the process, you plop down on the bed, you and Dean start laughing at your misstep. As soon as the two of you calm down Dean leans up over you kissing your lips once again before slowly slipping down your body focusing on your nipples for a moment before going even lower.

Kissing torturously slow down your body he stops right below your stomach, holding your thighs he gives them a squeeze. Looking up at you he gives you the signature Winchester smirk and for a split second you forget how to breath, and then his mouth hits your most sensitive spots and you let out a gasp. His mouth moving in the most sensual way, he pulls away for a moment making you wine at the loss of his mouth. You can feel the vibration from his chuckle as he sucks a mark on your inner thigh. 

You groan at the feeling and grab at his hair in frustration, pulling him up towards you. Slamming your lips onto his, he smiles into the kiss as he slips his hand down your body. He stops for a minute squeezing your ass, before continuing down pulling your leg up around his body. He separates from your lips as he kisses down your neck leaving a little bite at which you moan at the nip. 

Dean pulls back from you smiling at you, god you loved that smile. His real one that he very rarely showed.   
“What?” You ask breathless.

“You’re just so perfect.” He says honestly.

“Heh… You’re drunk Winchester.” You mumble looking to the side.

“Am I?” Dean responds turning your head towards him.

He leans down and kisses you full force before slowly pushing himself into you. Groaning you wrap your arms around him, slowly getting used to his size. He holds still until you start to relax, getting used to the feeling. Dean slowly pulls part of the way out before slamming back in, making you scream and scratch at his back as he continues going faster and faster. Both of you making noises that you had never made before, you leaving scratches up and down his back and arms, and him leaving marks on your hips. You moan out in ecstasy as you cum harder than you’ve ever cum. He continues to thrust into you cumming shortly after you. He slowly slips out of you and falls flat on his back with a happy sigh.   
You start to turn over on your side so you can get up to go to the bathroom, when an arm reaches out and grabs you. Dean pulls you back into him tight, not letting go as he yawns, nuzzling into your neck. You sigh and let the tiredness take you over and slipping into sweet sleep. 

Startling from your memory you shake your head at the memory, you really needed to pull your head out if the clouds. You needed to focus for this hunt, no more daydreaming. You sit up quickly as you hear the familiar rumble of a car you didn’t think you’d hear again anytime soon. Looking into the rearview mirror you groan as your eyes proved to you what your ears had heard. Sighing you hit your head against the steering wheel. Bobby what have you done.


End file.
